Windows XP
Windows XP (кодовое название при разработке — Whistler; внутренняя версия — Windows NT 5.1) —операционная система (ОС) семейства Windows NT корпорации Microsoft. Она была выпущена 25 октября 2001 года и является развитием Windows 2000 Professional. Название XP происходит от англ.языка e'''xp'erience'' («опыт», «впечатления»2) В отличие от предыдущей системы Windows 2000, которая поставлялась как в серверном, так и в клиентском вариантах, Windows XP является исключительно клиентской системой. Её серверным аналогом является Windows Server 2003. Хотя Windows Server 2003 и построен на базе того же кода, что и Windows XP, почти всецело наследуя интерфейс её пользовательской части, Windows Server 2003 всё же использует более новую и переработанную версию ядра NT 5.2; появившаяся позже Windows XP Professional x64 Edition имела то же ядро, что и Windows Server 2003, и получала те же обновления безопасности, вследствие чего можно было говорить о том, что их развитие шло одинаково. Windows XP, получила совершенно новый пользовательский интерфейс, который значительно отличается от ставшего уже привычным по предыдущим версиям, таких как Windows 95, 98 и Me. Впоследствии Windows XP стала самой популярной на долгие годы. Благодаря невысоким системным требованиям и хорошей поддержке как нового, так и старого аппаратного обеспечения, обеспечивала высокую производительность на широком спектре конфигураций. По оценкам веб-аналитики Net Applications Windows XP была самой используемой операционной системой для доступа к Интернету в мире, с максимальной долей в 76,1 % в январе 2007 года. С августа 2011 года Windows 7 обогнала Windows XP. По состоянию на вторую половину 2015 года, Windows XP находится на третьем месте после Windows 8 и Windows 7 с долей около 11-12%. 3. В настоящее время, многие современные программы уже не работают в среде Windows XP. Для большинства современного оборудования отсутствуют драйверы, способные обеспечить функционирование в среде Windows XP. Из-за ряда технических ограничений по причине сильного устаревания, данная операционная система становится "узким местом" для новых систем, не позволяющей в полной мере реализовать потенциальные возможности аппаратного обеспечения. Поддержка Windows XP корпорацией Microsoft прекращена 8 апреля 2014. Редакции Windows XP Windows XP выпускалась в следующих вариантах: * Windows XP Professional Edition была разработана для предприятий и предпринимателей и содержит такие функции, как удалённый доступ крабочему столу компьютера, шифрование файлов (при помощи Encrypting File System), центральное управление правами доступа и поддержкамногопроцессорных систем. * Windows XP Home Edition — система для домашнего применения. Выпускается как недорогая «урезанная» версия Professional Edition, но базируется на том же ядре. * Windows XP Tablet PC Edition базируется на Professional Edition и содержит специальные приложения, оптимизированные для ввода данных стилусомна планшетных персональных компьютерах. Важнейшим свойством является понимание текстов, написанных от руки и адаптация графического интерфейса к поворотам дисплея. Эта версия продаётся только вместе с соответствующим компьютером. * Windows XP Media Center Edition базируется на Professional Edition и содержит специальные мультимедийные приложения. Компьютер, как правило, оснащён ТВ-картой и пультом дистанционного управления (ПДУ). Важнейшим свойством является возможность подключения к телевизору и управление компьютером через ПДУ благодаря упрощённой системе управления Windows. Эта система содержит также функции для приёма УКВ-радио. * Windows XP Embedded — это встраиваемая компонентная операционная система на базе Windows XP Professional Edition и предназначена для применения в различных встраиваемых системах: системах промышленной автоматизации, банкоматах, медицинских приборах, кассовых терминалах, игровых автоматах, VoIP-компонентах и т. п. Windows XP Embedded включает дополнительные функции по встраиванию, среди которых фильтр защиты от записи (EWF и FBWF), загрузка с флеш-памяти, CD-ROM, сети, использование собственной оболочки системы и т. п. * Windows Embedded POSReady — специализированная операционная система на базе Windows XP Embedded, сконфигурированная для пунктов обслуживания и оптимизированная для розничной торговли и сферы услуг. На базе этой платформы можно создавать банкомат, платёжный терминал,АЗС, кассовый аппарат и т. п. Дополнительно Windows Embedded for Point of Service включает технологию POS for .NET для быстрой разработки торговых приложений и поддержки торгового периферийного оборудования. * Windows XP Professional x64 Edition — специальная 64-разрядная версия, разработанная для процессоров с технологией AMD64 Opteron и Athlon 64фирмы AMD и процессоров с технологией EM64T фирмы Intel. Эта система не поддерживает процессоры других производителей, а также не работает с процессором Intel Itanium. Хотя первые 64-разрядные процессоры появились в 2003 году, Windows XP Professional x64 Edition вышла в свет только в апреле 2005 года. Основным достоинством системы является быстрая работа с большими числами (Long Integer и Double Float). Таким образом, эта система очень эффективна, например, при выполнении вычислений, использующих числа с плавающей запятой, необходимых в таких областях, как создание спецэффектов для кинофильмов и трёхмерной анимации, а также разработка технических и научных приложений. Данная система поддерживает смешанный режим, то есть одновременную работу 32- и 64-разрядных приложений, однако для этого все драйверы должны быть в 64-разрядном исполнении. Это означает, что большинство 32-разрядных приложений могут работать и в этой системе. Исключение составляют лишь те приложения, которые сильно зависят от аппаратного обеспечения компьютера, например, антивирусы и дефрагментаторы. * Windows XP 64-bit Edition — это издание разрабатывалось специально для рабочих станций с архитектурой IA-64 и микропроцессорами Itanium. Это издание Windows XP более не развивается с 2005 года, после того, как HP прекратил разработку рабочих станций с микропроцессорами Itanium. Поддержка этой архитектуры осталась в серверных версиях операционной системы Windows. * Windows XP Edition N — система без Windows Media Player и других мультимедиа-приложений. Эти версии созданы под давлением Европейской Антимонопольной Комиссии, которая требовала «облегчить» Windows XP. В настоящее время этот дистрибутив рассчитан на развивающиеся страны. При желании пользователь может бесплатно загрузить все недостающие приложения с веб-сайта Microsoft. Существует как в Home, так и в Professional вариантах. * Windows XP Starter Edition — сильно функционально ограниченная версия для развивающихся стран и финансово слабых регионов. В этой версии возможна одновременная работа только 3 приложений, и каждое приложение может создать не более 3 окон. В системе полностью отсутствуютсетевые функции, не поддерживается высокая разрешающая способность, а также не допускается использование более 512 мегабайт оперативной памяти или жёсткого диска объёмом более 120 гигабайт. Система может работать на процессорах уровня Intel Celeron или AMD Duron. * Windows Fundamentals for Legacy PCs — урезанная версия Microsoft Windows XP Embedded Service Pack 2, предназначенная для устаревших компьютеров. Новое в сравнении с Windows 2000 Некоторыми из наиболее заметных улучшений в Windows XP по сравнению с Windows 2000 являются: * Новое оформление графического интерфейса, включая более округлые формы и плавные цвета; а также дополнительные функциональные улучшения (такие, как возможность представления папки в виде слайд-шоу в проводнике Windows). * Поддержка метода сглаживания текста ClearType, улучшающего отображение текста на ЖК-дисплеях (по умолчанию отключена). * Возможность быстрого переключения пользователей, позволяющая временно прервать работу одного пользователя и выполнить вход в систему под именем другого пользователя, оставляя при этом приложения, запущенные первым пользователем, включёнными. * Функция «удалённый помощник», позволяющая опытным пользователям и техническому персоналу подключаться к компьютеру с системой Windows XP по сети для разрешения проблем. При этом помогающий пользователь может видеть содержимое экрана, вести беседу и (с позволения удалённого пользователя) брать управление в свои руки. * Программа восстановления системы, предназначенная для возвращения системы в определённое предшествующее состояние (эта функция является развитием аналогичной программы, включённой в Windows ME), а также улучшение других способов восстановления системы. Так, при загрузке последней удачной конфигурации загружается также и прежний набор драйверов, что позволяет в ряде случаев легко восстановить систему при проблемах, возникших в результате установки драйверов; возможность отката драйверов и т. д. * Улучшенная совместимость со старыми программами и играми. Специальный мастер совместимости позволяет эмулировать для отдельной программы поведение одной из предыдущих версий ОС (начиная с Windows 95). Впрочем, функция совместимости присутствует в Windows 2000 с пакетом обновления 2.4 * Возможность удалённого доступа к рабочей станции благодаря включению в систему миниатюрного сервера терминалов (только в издании Professional). * Более развитые функции управления системой из командной строки. * Поддержка проводником Windows цифровых фотоформатов и аудиофайлов (автоматическое отображение метаданных для аудиофайлов, например, тегов ID3 для MP3-файлов). * Windows XP включает технологии, разработанные фирмой Roxio, которые позволяют производить прямую запись CD из проводника, не устанавливая дополнительное ПО, а работа с перезаписываемыми компакт-дисками становится подобной работе с дискетами или жёсткими дисками. Также в Media Player включена возможность производить запись аудио-дисков. Возможности работы с образами дисков не предусмотрено. * Windows XP может работать с архивами ZIP и CAB без установки дополнительного ПО. Работа с архивами данного типа возможна в проводнике как с обычными папками, которые можно создавать и удалять, заходить в архив, добавлять/удалять файлы подобно работе с обычными папками. Также возможна установка пароля на архив. При необходимости можно назначить для работы с этими архивами любое стороннее программное обеспечение. * Улучшения в подсистеме EFS, заключающиеся в необязательности агента восстановления, более безопасного сохранения ключей. Шифруемые файлы теперь не просто удаляются, а перезаписываются нулями, что гораздо надёжнее. Начиная с SP1 становится возможным использовать (он и используется по умолчанию) алгоритм AES, наряду с DESX и 3-DES. * Настраиваемые панели инструментов, с помощью которых можно оптимизировать доступ к файлам, папкам и ресурсам Интернета. Достаточно разместить их на краю Рабочего стола (наподобие боковой панели) или на Панели задач (в форме ссылки). * Частичное использование сборок (англ. Side-by-side assembly, (SxS)). Графический интерфейс пользователя * Выделение в Windows Explorer осуществляется прозрачным синим прямоугольником. * Падающая тень от ярлыков на рабочем столе. * Боковая панель, ориентированная на выполнение задач в окне проводника («common tasks»). * Группирование кнопок одного приложения на панели задач в одну кнопку, при определённом количестве разных запущенных приложений, что позволяет часто избегать необходимости её «прокрутки». * Появилась возможность заблокировать панель задач и вспомогательные панели, во избежание их случайного изменения. * Цветовое выделения элементов в меню «Пуск», принадлежащих недавно добавленным программам. * Меню отбрасывают тени (в Windows 2000 тень отбрасывал указатель мыши, но не элементы меню). Windows XP анализирует производительность системы с определёнными визуальными эффектами и в зависимости от этого активирует их или нет, учитывая возможное падение или рост производительности. Пользователи также могут изменять данные параметры, используя диалоговые окна настройки, при этом можно либо гибко выбрать активность тех или иных визуальных эффектов, либо отдать это на управление системе или же выбрать максимальную производительность или лучший вид графического интерфейса.5 Некоторые эффекты, такие как полупрозрачность и т. п., требуют наличия производительной графической подсистемы, на старых видеокартах производительность может сильно упасть и Microsoft рекомендует отключить эти возможности в таком случае.6 В Windows XP появилась возможность использовать Visual Styles, позволяющие изменить графический интерфейс пользователя. Luna — новый стиль графического интерфейса, входящий в поставку XP и являющийся интерфейсом по умолчанию для компьютеров, имеющих более 64 мегабайт оперативной памяти. Возможно использовать и другие Visual Styles, но они должны быть подписаны цифровой подписью Microsoft (так как имеют важное значение в функционировании системы). Один из интерфейсов доступен на версии Windows XP Black Edition by Spa. Для обхода этого ограничения некоторые пользователи используют специальное программное обеспечение, такое, как TGTSoft’s StyleXP, а иногда и изменённую версию библиотеки uxtheme.dll. Также существует стиль «классический», повторяющий стиль интерфейса Windows 2000 (который использует на 4 МБ меньше памяти, чем Luna), а также многочисленные стили, созданные сторонними разработчиками. Для версии Media Center Microsoft разработала «визуальный стиль» Royale, который включён в эту версию Windows XP и доступен для установки в других версиях XP.7 Для Windows XP были созданы более 100 значков компанией The Iconfactory, известной своим набором бесплатных значков для операционной системыMac OS X8 Интерфейс командной строки (CLI) Windows XP также имеет интерфейс командной строки (CLI, «консоль»), cmd.exe, для управления системой командами из консоли или запуска сценариев, называемых «командными файлами» (с расширениями cmd), основанными на пакетных файлах MS-DOS. Синтаксис Windows XP CLI достаточно хорошо задокументирован во встроенной системе помощи (файл справки ntcmds.chm). Более подробную общую информацию можно получить, набрав в командной строке help для получения общих сведений о доступных командах и «имя команды» /?. Интерфейс командной строки доступен как в виде окна, так и в полноэкранном виде (переключение между ними осуществляется нажатием Alt+↵ Enter), предпочитаемый вид можно указать в соответствующем диалоге настройки, наряду с такими параметрами, как размер и тип шрифтов и т. д. При работе в данном режиме пользователь может вызывать предыдущие команды (так, клавиша ↑ возвращает предыдущую команду, а F7 выводит меню со списком вводившихся команд; F9вызывает из этого списка команду по номеру), использовать автодополнение имён файлов и каталогов (Tab ↹), а также команд; доступно вызываемое правым кликом контекстное меню в том числе с работой с буфером обмена. Многие действия по управлению операционной системой можно выполнить, используя интерфейс CLI. Наиболее важными из них являются команды: * net с подкомандами, позволяющая управлять локальными пользователями и группами (net user /? и net localgroup /?), аккаунтами, общим доступом к ресурсам на ПК (net share /?) и в сети (net view /?) и т. д. * команды просмотра и управления процессами tasklist /? и taskkill /? * команда управления разрешениями файлов cacls /?, позволяющая просматривать и изменять права доступа к файлам и папкам; в Home Edition — это единственная возможность гибко изменять права, так как соответствующий графический инструмент доступен только в безопасном режиме * команды, аналогичные командам MS-DOS, позволяющие копировать, перемещать и удалять файлы и каталоги и т. д. Системные требования Системные требования операционных систем Windows XP Home и Professional Editions следующие:9 В дополнение к этим требованиям, для установки Service Pack 2 необходимо наличие на жёстком диске не менее 2 ГБ свободного места во время установки. А уже для SP 3 требуется 2.3 ГБ жёсткого диска при установке. 10 Пакеты обновлений и поддержка Microsoft периодически выпускает пакеты обновлений (service packs) своих операционных систем, устраняющие выявленные проблемы и добавляющие новые возможности. Windows XP Gold Поддержка Windows XP без установленных пакетов обновлений закончилась 30 сентября 2004 года.11 Пакет обновлений 1 Пакет обновлений 1 (SP1) для Windows XP был выпущен 9 сентября 2002 года. Наиболее важными новшествами стали поддержка USB 2.0, возможность выбирать программы по умолчанию для просмотра Интернета, почты, обмена мгновенными сообщениями, а также различные реализации виртуальной машины Java. Шифрующая файловая система EFS получила возможность использовать алгоритм шифрования AES с 256-битным ключом. По умолчанию включена поддержка LBA-48, позволяющая операционной системе работать с жёсткими дисками ёмкостью более 137 Гб. Пакет обновлений 1a был выпущен 3 февраля 2003 года и удалял виртуальную машину Java из системы. Корпорация Майкрософт не рекомендовала пользователям, уже установившим пакет обновлений SP1, устанавливать пакет SP1а. Поддержка Windows XP Service Pack 1 и 1a закончилась 10 октября 2006 года.12 Пакет обновлений 2 Пакет обновлений 2 (Service Pack 2, SP2) (кодовое название Springboard) был выпущен 6 августа 2004 года. SP2 добавил в Windows XP новые возможности, включая улучшенный файрволл; поддержку Wi-Fi с мастером настройки и Bluetooth, а также улучшения в Internet Explorer 6 — например, возможность блокировать «всплывающие» окна. Данный сервис-пак внёс значительные изменения в безопасность Windows XP. Так, значительным изменениям подвергся встроенный файрволл, который был переименован в Брандмауэр Windows и теперь активирован для всех создаваемых соединений по умолчанию. Появилась расширенная защита памяти, в частности, от атак переполнения буфера как с использованием технологии «NX-бит», так и рядом других приемов. Изменения коснулись и сервисов — такие сервисы, как telnet и служба сообщений, отключены по умолчанию, ряд сервисов запускаются с пониженными правами и т. д. Изменения в области безопасности затронули и почтовую программу Outlook Express и браузер Internet Explorer. Windows XP Service Pack 2 включает в себя Центр обеспечения безопасности, который позволяет облегчить наблюдение за безопасностью системы, следя и напоминая пользователю о необходимости установить или обновить антивирус и его базы, активировать встроенный или сторонний файрволл, произвести обновление операционной системы или изменить настройки веб-браузера. Сторонние антивирусы и файрволлы имеют возможность взаимодействовать с ним с помощью интерфейса API. Также были улучшены функции автозапуска при вставке компакт-диска или подключении флеш-карти подобных устройств. При загрузке системы исчезли подзаголовки с названием редакции; полоса загрузки в редакциях Home и Embedded сменила зелёный и жёлтый цвета на синий цвет, как в редакции Professional. Поддержка Windows XP Service Pack 2 закончилась 13 июля 2010 года.1314 Пакет обновлений 3 В начале августа 2007 года Microsoft начала бета-тестирование SP315 среди ограниченной группы бета-тестеров. Несмотря на то, что бета-версия была передана только избранным, её дистрибутив появился в пиринговых сетях. С 12 декабря 2007 года версия RC1 SP3 доступна для загрузки и тестирования всем желающим.16 Окончательная версия Пакета обновлений 3 была представлена 21 апреля 2008 года, но только для бизнес-клиентов, таких как производители оригинального оборудования и подписчики MSDN и TechNet. Остальные пользователи смогли получить третий сервис-пак 6 мая. Пакет может быть установлен только поверх пакета Service Pack 1 (SP1) или Service Pack 2 (SP2), и доступен только для 32-битной версии.17 Включает в себя все обновления, выпущенные после выхода Windows XP Service Pack 2, а также ряд других новых элементов. Среди них функция защиты сетевого доступа (Network Access Protection) и новая модель активации, заимствованные у Windows Vista, кроме того, появилась улучшенная функция обнаружения так называемых маршрутизаторов-«чёрных дыр» и др. С 1 июля 2008 года Microsoft прекратила продажи Windows XP SP2 своим поставщикам.18 До середины 2010 года Windows XP SP3 поставлялась в OEM и BOX поставках18, для Windows Vista Business возможен бесплатный «даунгрейд», а также в продаже находится Get Genuine Kit Windows XP SP3, предназначенный для лицензирования установленного пиратского ПО, в рамках корпоративного лицензирования пакет Get Genuine Solution Windows XP. Windows XP Service Pack 3 также распространяется как часть опционального компонента Windows 7 Windows XP Mode.1920 Неофициальный выпуск В 2014 году силами энтузиастов был создан «Service Pack 4» на основе POSReady — варианта для XP.21 Данная версия является не официальной и нарушающей лицензионное соглашение, т.к. обновления изначально предназначены для другой версии Windows XP (POSReady). Завершение поддержки Поддержка Windows XP Service Pack 3 завершилась 8 апреля 2014 года, следом и поддержка сети.22 В этот же день Microsoft выпустила обновление для современной операционной системы — Windows 8.1 . На момент прекращения официальной всеобщей поддержки (8 апреля 2014 года) Windows XP было 12,5 лет. Этот срок поддержки стал самым долгим за всю историю Windows, за отдельную плату он может быть продлён ещё на 5 лет. 24 сентября 2014 года компания Microsoft выпустила патч для ряда операционных систем, в их числе оказалась и Windows XP Embedded.23 В отношении версии для ПК было сделано заявление: «ещё есть пользователи, работающие на Windows XP, поддержка которой закончилась в апреле 2014 года, а также на пиратском ПО. Таким пользователям не доступны обновления системы безопасности и другие критичные обновления. Лучшим решением для них является миграция на современные лицензионные продукты Microsoft».23. Но есть еще патч в реестр, который дает возможность получать обновления для Windows XP до 2019 года, поддержка банкоматов на Windows XP еще продлится до 2019 года. 24 Критика Несмотря на некоторые преимущества перед Windows Vista и даже Windows 7 в быстродействии на старом железе, за что её так ценят пользователи, Windows XP (SP1, SP2, SP3) имеет характерный недостаток:при установке системы пользователю предлагается создать для работы учётную запись с правами администратора, что приводит к потенциальной уязвимости системы к вирусам. Несмотря на то, что есть возможность использовать учётную запись с ограниченными правами, многие пользователи не используют данный подход по различным причинам (по незнанию, или потому что часть программ не работала нормально без прав администратора). Есть возможность запускать наиболее уязвимые программы (например, браузер) с пониженными правами25. В последующих версиях (Windows Vista и последующей доработкой в Windows 7 и старше) проблема уязвимости системы перед вирусными атаками была частично решена компонентом User Account Control, где система уже явно запрашивала повышение привилегий. Также заявления «о меньшей безопасности Windows XP» в настоящее время стали менее актуальны, чем на момент выхода Vista, в силу развития антивирусов и их эвристических способностей. Интересные факты * Презентация Windows XP происходила в Нью-Йорке всего через полтора месяца после атаки на башни-близнецы и началась с того, что хор Евангелической церкви спел «America the Beautiful». Галерея Windows_XP_Home_25.10.2001.png|Microsoft Windows XP Home Edition logo screen. Windows_XP_Professional_25.10.2001.png|Microsoft Windows XP Professional Edition logo screen. Windows_XP_64-Bit_Edition_25.10.2001.png|Windows XP Itanium Edition boot screen. Xpx64itanium.png|Microsoft Windows XP Professional x64 Edition boot screen. Mce.gif|Windows XP Media Center Edition logo screen. Winxpsp2.gif|Windows logo screen in all versions after installing SP2. TabletPC 2004.png|Internet Explorer 6 running in Windows XP Tablet PC Edition Wxplogin.png|Windows XP log in screen. Wxpmycomputer.png|Windows XP My Computer screen. File:Wxpmediaplayer.png|Windows Media Player 8.0 screenshot. Windows XP Luna.png|XP "Luna" Windows Style theme. Windows XP Classic.png|XP "Classic Windows" theme. Windows XP Royale.png|"Energy Blue" theme. RoyaleXP2.PNG|"Energy Blue" XP Media Center theme Start Menu. Wxpdisplayprop.png|Windows XP Display Properties window Wxpcontrolpanel.png|Windows XP Control Panel Windows XP - Program Access and Defaults.png|Set Program Access and Defaults program screen. Windows Security Center XP SP2.png|Windows Security Center program screen. WinXPProCalc.png|The Calculator as seen in Windows XP. WinXPProTaskbar.png|The Taskbar as seen in Windows XP Professional WinXPProDesktop.png|The default desktop for Windows XP Professional, featuring the Bliss background. Категория:Программное обеспечение по алфавиту Категория:Операционные системы, разработанные в 2001 году Категория:Программное обеспечение, разработанное в 2001 году Категория:Семейство операционных систем Windows NT